


Everything Eventually Changes

by Sataroni



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Angst, Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based solely off personas not the people, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bro maybe hypothermia, Cuddling & Snuggling, Delirium, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Fever, Hurt Alexis | Quackity, Jschlatt is a dick in this, Past Abuse, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Cuddling, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sick Character, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wing Grooming, Wings, but I genuinely love him irl, preening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sataroni/pseuds/Sataroni
Summary: This is not what Technoblade wanted to be doing today.Quackity always seems to want to ruin his plans, even unintentionally he managed to get in the fucking way again.OrQuackity runs out into the snow, and now Techno has to keep him from freezing
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Phil Watson, Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 198
Collections: QNB_DISCORD_FICS





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing 3 other things so why not start a 4th, I used that sprint bot in discord to make me write this out of fear, and it worked, highly recommended.
> 
> Please enjoy

It was fucking freezing.

His wings were probably covered in icicles.

Why the fuck did he decide to go to the arctic if he was upset, there were plenty of other biomes around, some that didnt cause his entire body to get soaked and numb and turn a different godamned color.

It probably happened from his shitty sense of direction, that's what it usually is.

God he was fucked, he was lost in the snow, and he couldn't see shit, and flying wasn't even an option since his wings were permanently fucked.

Even if he could fly there's no way he could do it in this bitch of a snowstorm.

Maybe he should have gone to visit Tommy, that might have pissed tubbo off.

He probably shouldn't blame Tubbo for this, hes the one who decided to run off like a coward because of some stupid words said.

It was just difficult.

Tubbo looked so much like schlatt.

He didn't act like Schlatt at all, he just, resembled him so much, had the horns and everything.

And he got angry and yelled and now he was outside freezing his ass off because he couldn't face the issue like a normal person.

He could have gone to karl and Sapnap, but it was late, and bothering them again for something dumb just wasnt in his mindset right now.

So second best thing, going to freeze to death.

Perfect.

Maybe he should stop walking and just accept this shit, lose one of his 3 precious lives to the snow, add some more fears of things into the mix of the ever long list he had. Yea, that's fine.

There was a nice tree right there that would be nice to lean up against. Maybe it could provide the smallest bit of warmth on his back, since his wings were soaked and currently failing at that.

Making his way ever so slowly to the tree, he muttered unintelligible curses to the snow, teeth chattering with everything that left his mouth.

“God fuck, its so cold” he whispered practically falling onto the tree.

“Guess i’ll fucking die, jesus christ” he said as his eyelids became heavier, eveytime he tried to keep them open, more snow would just fall into his face, forcing them closed without him wanting to.

He passed out a second later, feeling the cold seeping in even further to his bones, making him shiver one last time before he lost consciousness.

\-----------------------------------

When he woke up next, it was blurry, fuzziness creeping into his vision. He could see the snow on the ground, but it wasn't still anymore, it was like it was moving back and forth.

Wait, the snow wasn't moving.

He was.

Quackity let out a whine, still cold and now concerned about what he was being moved by.

There was a new addition to his clothes now too, a red cape wrapped around him, shielding some of the snow from hitting his already soaked clothes, not many people owned random red capes, and took them with them places.

He tried lifting his head up slightly, his eyes were still too fuzzy to make out much, but when he saw the pink he immediately let out a screech, it was a weak screech, but still very noticeable.

He started squirming in the cape, fucking Tehcnoblade, that guy gave him so much trauma with the monday challenges, and then he blew up his new place in L'manburg, and now he was being carried by him through the snow, who knows where the fuck hes trying to take him.

He said something about being retired before, but who the fuck can beleive that after you watch him destroy and entire country because he doesn't like governments.

Technoblade only grabbed a hold tighter to the cape as quackity tried to escape, god what did this guy want with him, hes surprised he didn't just finish him off in the snow right then and there. 

“What are you-” Quackity was cut off by a shudder going through his body. “What do you want” his voice was shaking, and was probably unintelligible.”

Techno just looked down at him, his face was just as emotionless as it normally was. “You were kind of fucking freezing”

“Why didn't you just-” Quakcity was quickly shushed when Techno grabbed some of the cape wrapped around his body, and put it over quackitys mouth muffling anything he tried to say.”

“Shut up, go back to sleep or something, ask me later when your teeth aren't chattering like that, and I can understand you” he took the cape back, trying to tuck it back around the duck.

Quackity was probably dreaming, maybe a weird fever dream, but he was in the snow so that didn't make too much sense, but then again neither was T carrying him somewhere with his cape around him. 

His thoughts started getting fuzzy again, his adrenaline rush coming down from his original panic, his eyelids threatening to close again.

“Stop fighting it, go to sleep” he heard Techno whisper above.

All quackity could do was mumble a small “ok” before he was gone again.

\-------------------------------------------

This is not what Technoblade wanted to be doing today.

Quackity always seems to want to ruin his plans, even unintentionally he managed to get in the fucking way again.

How the fuck did he even get all the way out here by walking, he knows the duck couldnt fly, he learned that much when they were forced to be roomates in pogtopia, they were always binded to his body unless he was sleeping.

But that wasn't any of Technos business.

They were free now, but still seemingly mangled, and feathers were twisted wrong. He should probably ask Phil for help or something.

No actually, fuck that.

He sacrificed his own warmth for this duck, he grabbed tighter to the fabric surrounding quackitys passed out form. Now all he has left is his thin dress shirt, his cape was the warmest thing he owned, and he gave it to the person he was enemies with.

He just needed to get back to his house, Phil was probably asleep, techno said he had to go out for a bit to get some more wood, and that he wouldn't be back till later.

Now he didnt have any wood, but he did have a whole fucking person that was probably dying of hypothermia or some bullshit like that.

He adjusted quackitys body again, careful not to crush his wings against the cape.

He was putting in too much effort for this guy, but he was also retired and didn't think that leaving quackity out to lose one of his lives in such a pathetic way was very, “nice?” 

Maybe if quackity acts like a bitch hell just throw him out to walk back to the crater that used to be lmanburg. Yeah that sounds fair.

He looked back down at quackity curled in his arms. He probably wouldn't survive if he did that, he looked to frail like this, vulnerable. 

Maybe it wouldn't be horrible, he did find quackity funny at one point, but for now he just needed to get back home and make sure he dosn’t loose one of his lives to the fucking snow.

\-----------------------------------------

The creaking of wood, and a lock brought him back again, there was a breeze of heat on his face, it was difficult to tell what was happening, he could still feel the cape around his body, and he was still moving, relatively slower than before from what he could tell.

He tried to say something, but it came out as a pitiful chirp to his ears, he was still so fucking cold.

His eyes had remained closed the whole time, he couldn't will himself to peel them open yet, almost like they were frozen shut. 

Maybe technoblade was getting ready to kill him, he didn't want to finish him off in the snow, but in his own house so it would be more convenient to clean the blood from the ground, instead of gathering all the blood soaked snow and disposing of it. 

He hit something soft.

He was completely numb, but he could feel the cushion under him, sinking into it. He would probably get it wet, he was definitely still drenched from what he could tell.

God what did it feel like to have hypothermia, techno probably knew, since he lives in the fucking snow.

His ears picked up the sound of shuffling, and he could smell wood wafting through the air.

Maybe techno was going to burn him, that would be funny, he wants to get warm, so burning alive would be an ironic way to go.

He let out more desperate chirps, he didn't want to die, he didn't want to lose a life yet, he was only 19, this isn't fair.

Before he could think anymore he felt a hand go through his hair, he didn't know when his beanie came off, but now his hair was completely exposed, and someone was touching it. 

Only schlatt was ever allowed to do that, and schlatt was fucking dead.

“Birdie, calm down, your clothes are soaking, and I need you to change so you don't get more sick than you probably will get.”

Birdie.

He hadn't heard birdie in a while, that was the name techno made fun of him with in pogtopia, at least it felt like teasing, now when he said it it felt calming, maybe concerned.

He just wanted to sleep again, he was still so cold, why did he have to run into the fucking snow, why couldnt he just fucking talk, what the fuck is wrong with him.

He felt techno mess with his hair for a second more, before he moved to take try and get quackitys shirt off. 

This felt too familiar for Quackity, he didn't want this, this was too much. 

“Schlatt” Quackity ended up slurring out “I don't” he could feel his body shaking worse again. “I don't want to” his eyes were slipping shut again. The hands that had gone to remove his shirt were now stopped, he could almost feel the hesitance radiating off of them.

He wanted to sleep peacefully for once.

\------------------------------------------

Techno had ended up getting Quackity changed without seeing any of him, he just draped a blanket around the other and put him into some of his spare clothing. 

But now his mind was radiating with more concern for the duck than he'd felt for a long while. 

Obviously he knew Schlatt was an alcoholic, and he could pick up on the pieces that he was emotionally abusive to most people in the cabinet, but this seemed to be too much.

When quackity came into pogtopia after killing schlatt, he seemed more determined than techno had seen the duck be before, and he gave his long speech about how all he wanted to do now was take down schlatt for good, and they did.

But techno saw the absolute despair in the bird's eyes when Schlatt collapsed in the van. It was the look of someone who would never recover, and now it was coming back to slap techno in the face.

Quackity probably didn't have anyone to go to about this, Tubbo was completely blocking out Schlatts entire existence, and Karl and Sapanp didn't have to go through anything the cabinet did, George was never there, and Fundy was dealing with his own dad issues.

Techno let his mind ponder more about it while grabbing more blankets for the duck hybrid passed out on his couch, the fire was going nicely, he would add a couple more logs before letting it die out on its own.

He tucked the blankets around Quackity, making sure he was secure and wrapped up nicely, his skin was still colder than it should be, luckily it's gone up from the freezing temperature it originally had been. 

The bird was still trembling in his sleep, his wings were sticking out over the side of the couch, practically flopped against the floor with how limp they were. 

It couldn't have felt nice at all, he’s heard phils complaints when he doesn't preen his wings enough, the persistent itch that just sits there, waiting to be fixed and corrected. Quackitys feathers were so matted, and crusted over with dirt he can't even imagine the amount of discomfort he could be feeling. 

He would ask Phil to help quackity out with that, it would feel wrong to just let him keep his wings in such a state, and when Phil sees him he'll probably freak out about it too, and immediately get all his things to help fix Quackitys feathers.

Techno is pretty sure they were golden once, a nice shining color he saw before. He barely remembers quackity from the monday challenges, but his wings, they were too memorable to just up and forget. 

But when he got to pogtopia, it was like the shine had left every part of Quackity.

They remained ingrained in his brain, along with every other win in the brutal challenges he participated in. 

It never exactly hit techno how much of an effect he had on people until he met Quackity, the day he stormed up to him talking about getting over his fear of him, and in the end Techno just decided to torment him, probably giving him more trauma.

Everything was nicer then, now everything was fucked into oblivion, and probably couldn't be fixed anytime soon.

He decided his fate when Wilbur blew lmanburg to the crater it is now, and Techno knew exactly what was happening when he spawned in the withers.

Most of the relations he had formed with people were broken, there was an exception of Phil, and every so often Ranboo would come around, it was nice. 

Another shudder racked through the ducks body bringing Techno out of his thoughts, the extra blankets were obviously not going to be enough for someone who was out in the snow, for who knows how long.

Techno let out a sigh, Quackity had to get warm one way or another, and he didn't feel like letting the other suffer anymore than he was.

Techno maneuvered his way onto the couch, if quackity woke up he probably wouldn't even know what was happening.

It was fine.

Techno grabbed the sleeping duck, he could feel him unintentionally curl into techno.

Most likely a good thing he wouldn't remember this properly.

Techno wrapped his arms around the freezing bird, he doesn't know how he's going to explain this one to Phil, but he's usually good with coming up with excuses on the spot.

Quackity let out a soft distressed chirp, triggering Techno to rub his hands up and down Quackitys arm, trying to cause a friction warmth along with a sense of comfort.

Holding Quackity now, his fragile form able to shatter any second, Techno couldn't understand how he ever wanted to harm such a small being.

It didn't seem possible to do it in the present time. 

But everythings different now.

And Techno is retired.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah this is the quickest update I've ever done before 🤸♂️🤸♂️🤸♂️
> 
> Also anything medical wise is probably inaccurate but we're vibin so its fine

There was a freezing heat settled within his bones, like his body was having a war with itself on what temperature it wanted to feel.

He could feel his skin sticking to the soft surface he was lying on, he let out a low needy chirp, his hands going to search for something to hang onto, and nothing came up but the rest of the empty couch. 

He couldn't think properly, it's like his brain was on fire, but every other part of him said he wanted, and needed to be warmed up. 

There was a cool hand placed against his forehead, he didn't even notice when he was leaning into the touch of it.

He needed to ground himself, but he didnt know how, the surface on his forehead left quickly, causing Quackity to whine.

“Oh mate'' There was a voice above him, he needed to open his eyes, where is he, did he die yesterday and now he's been banned to burn in the hellfire that he's currently feeling.

“Technno said to watch you while he went to gather some supplies to help you out”

The voice was familiar enough, he couldn't tell if he knew the voice currently watching him, he peeked one of his eyes open, it took more effort than it should have to do such a simple task.

Everything in his line of vision was blurring together, he only realized why when the voice hesitantly reached a hand out, wiping some of the tears from his eyes.

“Its okay mate, I wont do anything to you”

Quackity subconsciously moved his head back into the hand of the voice, he could make out some green, and white, but it was all fusing together in his vision.

The hand left again, and Quackity let his eyes shut. Everything was wrong, this feeling wasn't correct, and he wanted it gone. 

The sound of dripping water became all too prominent in his ears, and then the feeling of something cold on his forehead, causing a wave of relief and coolness to wash over his body.

He tried to speak, but it only came out slurred and unintelligible to anyone's ears, and halfway through turned into a desperate whine. 

Quackity felt helpless here, he didn't know what he was supposed to be doing, but it wasn't lying here in a pit of misery struggling to even make coherent sentences.

There was something carding through his hair again, the sweet feeling of it causing quackity to open his eyes again.

There was pink this time, the color being familiar and making him chirip again at the sight. 

“Birdie”

Birdie again, why does he insist on teasing him when he can't even form a sentence to make a comeback properly with. He just needed to feel grounded again, another whine escaped him, and the hand brushing through his scalp travelled down to the side of his face.

“Birdie, your stupid idea to walk through the snow withought any proper gear is the reason your brain is frying”

Why did he have to be so blunt about it, he knew it was stupid, but he needed to get away, and he just ran in a direction.

“Don't try and talk, it's going to be impossible to translate”

Quackity didn't even know he had been trying to speak.

“Techno he's delirious, he probably doesn't even know what's happening or who we are.”

“And how is that my problem”

“You're the one who carried him here, so thats how its your problem”

“I didn't know he would be this bad, I thought I could just drop him back off to wherever he came from today”

“Well now he's boiling alive on our couch, so we might as well act nice, so he doesn't get scared”

Quackity could understand everything being said above him, but it was too much to do anything about, he was stuck in the same position, he desperately wanted to do something, but he could only fucking listen.

That's how it had felt with Schlatt too, constant arguing and bickering during cabinet meetings, the late nights of watching Schlatt drink himself to death, just waiting for Quackity to say something out of line so he could have an excuse to beat the shit out of him.

His thoughts were spiraling everywhere, he didn't want this, he left yesterday to escape this, not having it come back full force into his face like one of Schlatts punches.

He was probably whining again, he was being so weak in front of the enemy, if that's what they were, he hoped that's what was happening.

Maybe they are waiting for him to recover so he can be aware of how they are going to kill him.

He didnt want to be here, but he couldn't fucking move, he wanted something nice and familiar, he wanted the nice sensation of being held by someone who cared again. 

He was probably crying again now. 

Fucking weak as always, leeching off of other people.

He wanted to sleep, not have this goddamn tourtre of spiraling thoughts.

\----------------------------------------------

Techno had woken up that morning from the unnatural heat radiating off of the duck he was laid against, and the confused face of Phil staring back at him with concern in his eyes.

There wasn't a good explanation to get him out of this one, so he had to explain the whole situation to Phil, while the crow hybrid started checking over Quackity.

Phil seemed distressed at the situation, he had muttered a couple comments about the others current wing care, and lack there of it. 

Phil also seemed to notice the concerning heat coming from the ducks and stuck a hand to the others forehead.

Phil practically hissed, bringing his hand back away from the other. He silently muttered a "that's not good" looking towards Techno.

The duck was apparently burning alive in his own skin with a fever.

Probably from the fact that he was in the snow soaking for who knows how long before techno stumbled upon his frame.

And now Techno was stuck here, carefully brushing his fingers through the frail bird's hair, his beanie had been discarded somewhere on the floor, probably still sopping wet with water.

He had never seen the others' hair before, until last night, the bird never went anywhere without the beanie, it was probably a big deal if you were allowed to see his hair.

Probably not something for Technoblade to have seen.

But that wasn't something he could control now.

Quackity wasn't in any place to argue, or any mental or physical state at that. 

The other also seemed to be enjoying his hair getting brushed through. Everytime Techno stopped for a second, the bird would needily chirp at him, as if asking him not to stop.

Techno wasn't sure how he was able to understand he was stopping even though he was asleep, but he didn't exactly want to find out either.

So he didn’t, he sat there with the duck while Phil got medicine made, and put together for the smaller.

Quackity might remember bits and pieces of this when he was coherent again, but right now his brain was frying inside his skull, and all they could do was try and make him as comfortable as they could.

Phil had come back with a small tray of items, and a refilled bowl with colder water, to hopefully help the other balance out his body temperature. 

Quackity shivered against the cloth, before sighing with relief at the coolness of it. 

His face had been one of discomfort, and fear ever since he had slightly woken up from his deeper sleep. He didn't want quackity to feel scared like this, it couldn't feel nice already, and mixing fear into his delirious state was a recipe for nightmares and disaster. 

“How long do you think he’ll be like this?” Technos voice had become gradually softer, almost unnoticeably. 

“I don't know mate '' Phil's face contorted into one of thought. “Maybe a day or two? He’ll be out of commission for today, and hopefully he will be coherent enough tomorrow to talk to us and explain what happened, and why in the ever flying hell he was outside in the snow with nothing but a track suit jacket.”

Techno gave a slight smile at Phils concern. 

In all honesty when Techno saw Quackity slumped against the tree, he didn't even think before he just grabbed the other and started walking back to the house.

He was a little pissed, and had started grumbling unintelligible complaints under his breath while he walked back, he had plans and now there was this guy ruining them again. 

He probably pitied quackity in the end of it, he really had looked so pitiful out there, and Quackity only ever looked pitiful when he knew he was going to die.

Techno remembers every look the duck gave him before he would kill him in the monday challenges.

If he was honest with himself he would say he remembers everyone's personal reactions.

But being honest with himself was kind of a bitch sometimes.

He could be honest about other people though, he did it all the time, sometimes brutally, and sometimes genuinely.

In pogtopia he would think about Quackitys situation more than he would like to admit, even after pogtopia too, he had a lot of time to ponder over the persona Quackity had.

Quackity was always smarter than people gave him credit for, he understood politics through and through, and he was a great negotiator, he tended to ramble a lot but he always ended up getting his point across without faltering.

And he always stood by what he believed, hardly ever backing down, unless he also believed he was wrong. 

Techno respected that.

Which is why the look on Quackitys face, when he watched the dictator that abused him, and ignored him finally die, would always haunt him.

Quackity knew the entire situation was fucked, and he knew he was doing the right thing by taking Schlatt down, even if they didn't technically kill him, he died, and Quackity was well aware that was the best outcome right then and there.

But Quackitys expression was too unsure while he watched Schlatt Convulse on the ground, and it didn't fit the duck at all.

Techno didn't like it.

But then he spawned in 3 withers which only furthered the pain in everyone's features. 

And then he watched Phil stab a sword through his own son.

Everything was so fucked before.

He was happy now though, it was peaceful, and he blocked out everything in the past, because it was the past, and there was nothing to be done about it now. 

Quackity let out another whine at Techno failing to brush his fingers through his hair again.

He was always so needy.

\-------------------------------------------------

He was floating. 

He hadn't gone floating in a while, he always enjoyed floating in the water, probably because he was a duck. 

But there was no water around him right now. 

It was cold like some water though. 

Really cold.

He peeled his eyes open.

There was nothing. 

It was like a void of space, except it lacked all the features that space held, there were no bright stars floating around in the sky with him like there normally would be.

Quackity always found space to be quite fascinating, he could name a few constellations, but only the basic ones, he was always too busy to learn the rest of them.

It was nice, the feeling of just floating, very calming to his mind.

He really enjoyed floating before.

And the next thing he knew, he was falling. 

Falling faster than anytime he did when he was learning to fly. It was like a kick to the chest while he was plunged further into this empty abyss he was in. 

He never liked learning to fly specifically because of his fear of falling. 

Falling usually singlaned there was nothing that could be done, you are completely helpless as you quickly fall to the surface and inevitably perish.

Your life was most likely always in the hands of someone else.

There wasn't anyone quackity could trust enough to save him anymore.

He used to think it would be Schlatt waiting for him at the ground surface, arms open wide to catch him, and make sure nothing bad would ever happen to him. 

He couldn't have been more wrong.

The image of Schlatt collapsing on the ground, and drawing his last breath as Quackity just stood there and watched it happen, it always came to him when he just wanted to forget.

He doesn't know how long he's been falling, but he just wants to be caught by someone who cares, and someone that won't abandon him like everyone else.

And then he's hitting the surface.

It burns, it burns horribly, he wants to jump away, fight against the heat starting to blister his skin. 

Everything is always too fucking much.

His mind has been replaying that on loop, like when you find a new favorite song that you'll eventually get tired of.

His mind doesn't seem to get tired of everything being too much though.

He's always been helpless, so he accepts his fate of all of his skin burning away with the aggressive warmth surrounding his body.

It's not what he wants, but it's what he's going to get.

\----------------------------

Quackity was crying again.

Except it seemed different than before somehow.

Instead of just shedding some tears in the presence of him and Phil, they are flowing out of his eyes like a small waterfall, and this time he wasn't awake. 

Techno isn't good with his own nightmares, let alone someone else's. So much can go into nightmares, and as well as he can guess what Quackity is running from in his mind, he still doesn't want to acknowledge it. 

He just wants to push it away with the rest of everything else in the past. That's just how he copes.

He doesn't know how Quacity copes.

Phil might know what to do, but he went out to get more firewood, telling Techno Quackity would probably like it better if there was at least a somewhat familiar face ther if he woke up, even if that face caused him enough pain and trauma to last him a lifetime. 

_Plus Phil started teasing him about how much Quackity enjoyed his hair being brushed through earlier by the piglin, and he didn't feel like giving Phil the chance to be able to explain that one to Quackity._

Techno thought on it for a second, he could just wait for Phil to return, but that would be cruel to do to the duck hybrid.

Whenever his dreams take him too close to the truth of everything, he wants to be pulled out immediately, he wouldn't want to suffer any longer than he has to.

So he hesitantly nudges the bird's shoulder with his hand, not wanting to alarm him too much, but just enough to pull him from the dream he was suffering from. 

With a swift motion, Quackity shot up from the couch, his breathing heavy and eyes wide as they darted around the room. 

God Tehcno was definitely not cut out for this. 

“Quackity you are in my house, not wherever you were before.” Techno said as calmly as he could to the shaking bird. 

Quackitys hands went to grab at his own arms, trying to get a sense of reality. His breathing was still sporadic, but his eyes were focusing more on Technos form than everything else around the room. 

“Quackity,” Techno paused slightly. “You have a fever, so it probably made your nightmare worse than normal” only after he said it did techno realize how blunt he was being about it, he needed make sure Quackity didn't think he was going to do anything to him, before he tried to explain what was wrong with him. 

“Quackity I'm not going to hurt you ok, just know that before anything else happens here, I will not harm you, and neither will Phil.” Techno slightly nodded his head, trying to see if the duck understood.

Quackity gave a slight nod back, still unfocused, yet still an answer.

There was an awkward silence to follow that small interaction, Techno didn't know what to do here, comfort wasn't his thing, he just gave the truth as it was and if the person didnt like it, that was their problem not his. 

But Quackity is visibly trembling on his couch, and it feels completely wrong. 

“Could I” Techno hesitated, not knowing how to combat this. “Quackity is it okay if I touch you, or would that be too much right now?” he attempted to keep his voice as calm as possible, hopefully the panic setting in for what he just asked to do didnt break through. 

Quackity stared at him for a second, seemingly contemplating the request, before giving another small nod of approval to the piglin. 

Ok, Techno got permission, now he has to actually follow through with it.

This was fine. 

He started with reaching out to grab Quackitys hands, the duck flinched slightly, it wasn't surprising, even though Quackity said yes, it was still a form of physical interaction the other was not used to.

At least not used to in the way it was supposed to be.

So Techno just let his hands float there until Quackity was ready to reach out to him.

After a minute or two the duck hesitantly took a hold of Techos rougher hands, taking in the small amount of warmth and comfort they held. 

Techno just carefully rubbed his thumbs over Quackitys small fragile hands, tracing the knuckle a couple times over, just trying to comfort in some way.

Quackity was surprisingly, the one to pull closer to Techno, he looked up slowly, as if asking if it was okay for him to get closer, when Techno hummed in acknowledgement and approval, Quackity moved further down the couch so he could lay down again, still hanging onto Technos hands firmly, not willing to let go. 

He laid his head down right on Technos knee, his face was looking directly at the back of the couch, his breathing had gotten better than the ragged breaths he was taking earlier.

He had probably grounded himself with Techno. 

Techno took one of his hands, freeing it from quackitys vice grip, which caused the other to let out a low whine, but got cut off by the pigling starting to brush through the ducks hair again. 

They sat like that for a while, not knowing how much time had passed, Quakcity let out small trills as techno went through his hair. 

Before he knew it Phil was walking back through the door, carrying a stack of logs in his arms.

“Is he alright?”

Techno looked down to find Quackity passed out once again, his face looking less distressed and calmer than had been since he arrived at their house.

“He just had a nightmare.”

“Probably from that fever” Phil said walking over to the fire pit in the middle of the room

“Among other things” Techno mumbled under his breath. “But I think he's better now.

“Well that's good”

“Yea”, Techno let out a content sight. “Yea it is good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If quacks scenes were confusing a bit, that was kind of my intention, hes delirious and shit so I made his sense of everything kind of fucked 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed, sprinto is still after my knees so updates might come quick
> 
> Bababoey

**Author's Note:**

> Guys please
> 
> Sorry if its shit, I was kinda just vibin
> 
> I'll write more, but I have no uploading schedule so haha 
> 
> Guys its 4AM 🕺🕺🕺


End file.
